Wiggly Shopping List
Wiggly Shopping List is a Series 5 episode. It premiered on Playhouse Disney on August 27, 2007. It also aired around February 5, 2008. Plot The Wiggles Show intro. Jeff welcomes everyone to the show. Greg, with his best buddy Wags, talk about how Wags loves to bark. * Song #1: Wags the Dog Dorothy's Dancing Alphabet - Anthony introduces the letter L for a Lion dance. He forms his hands and claws, and gives out a big roar! Wigglehouse - Anthony needs some apples to eat, but they are out. They plan on going to the shop, but Greg wants to make a Wiggly Shopping list of things that they need. Murray needs guitar strings, and Jeff... He's asleep! Murray tells everyone to wake Jeff up. 1, 2, 3. Wake up, Jeff! Then, he needs two new pillows. Greg recites the shopping list to the countdown portion of Twelve Days of Christmas. Now it's time for the Wiggles to shop at Wags' store. They crack a few puns and jokes, and then ask for the items in the list. Wags provides them with the items and charges a few Wiggly coins. Everyone thanks Wags, especially Anthony with his low voice. * Song #2: Havenu Shalom Alechem The Wiggles dance. Jeff introduces the next song about five little joeys (baby kangaroos). Dr. Murray tells everyone no jumping on the bed. * Song #3: Five Little Joeys Jeff tells some fun facts about the freshwater turtle. They have very hard shells on their backs and tummies because it protects them. They also love to swim all day! Greg says come join in the fun with the Mandarin Wiggles. * Song #4: Vegetable Soup - Mandarin Wiggles animated Little Wiggles - Anthony loves food. He wishes he could be a superhero of food, called "Foodman". He leaves the kitchen and puts on his superhero costume, then he gets food from the fridge. He opens it up and holds a tray of fruit. Then, he dries the dishes with his strong hands, and serves apples. After that, he serves water to the other Wiggles. Then, he takes off his costume and says that it's a lot easy being himself. The Wiggles dance again. Jeff invites everyone to the Wiggly concert to dance with Wags the Dog. * Song #5: We're Dancing With Wags The Dog - concert version Murray and Jeff introduce the next song involving the Mariachi Wiggles. * Song #6: Mueve Los Brazos Como Henry - Mariachi Wiggles animated Adrian, Murray and Ben say goodbye. Song List # Wags the Dog # Havenu Shalom Alechem # Five Little Joeys # Vegetable Soup - Mandarin Wiggles # We're Dancing With Wags The Dog- Wiggly Concert # Mueve Los Brazos Como Henry - Mariachi Wiggles Trivia * This episode aired frequently on Playhouse Disney. * Same as the English version of the Vegetable Soup Wiggly Animation video, Samuel moves to the fridge after Taiwanese Captain asks for dessert the coloring is offset to make it appear like sunlight through one of the windows. * The Mandarin version of Vegetable Soup was featured in Lights, Camera, Action! 好戲上場. Alternate titles * Wiggly Shopping List (Playhouse Disney title) Gallery Wags'PawprintsTransition.jpg|Wags' paw-prints transition File:WagstheDog(2006)1.png File:WagstheDog(2006)2.png|Wags the Dog File:WagstheDog(2006)3.png|Murray, Jeff, Greg, and Wags File:WagstheDog(2006)4.png|Greg and Wags File:WagstheDog(2006)5.png File:WagstheDog(2006)6.png File:WagstheDog(2006)7.png|Murray, Greg, and Wags File:WagstheDog(2006)8.png|Wags File:WagstheDog(2006)9.png|The Wiggles and Wags File:WagstheDog(2006)10.png|Anthony and Wags File:WagstheDog(2006)11.png File:WagstheDog(2006)12.png File:WagstheDog(2006)13.png File:WagstheDog(2006)14.png|Anthony playing the drums File:WagstheDog(2006)15.png File:WagstheDog(2006)16.png File:WagstheDog(2006)17.png File:WagstheDog(2006)18.png File:WagstheDog(2006)19.png File:WagstheDog(2006)20.png File:WagstheDog(2006)21.png File:WagstheDog(2006)22.png File:WagstheDog(2006)23.png File:WagstheDog(2006)24.png File:WagstheDog(2006)25.png|Jeff, Wags, and Murray File:WagstheDog(2006)26.png File:WagstheDog(2006)27.png File:WagstheDog(2006)28.png|We can see a camera tripod on the far right. File:WagstheDog(2006)29.png File:WagstheDog(2006)30.png File:WagstheDog(2006)31.png File:WagstheDog(2006)32.png File:WagstheDog(2006)33.png File:WagstheDog(2006)34.png|Murray's foot disappearing because of the green screen ending File:WagstheDog(2006)35.png File:WagstheDog(2006)36.png File:WagstheDog(2006)37.png File:WagstheDog(2006)38.png File:WagstheDog(2006)39.png File:WagstheDog(2006)40.png|Murray, Greg, Wags, and Anthony File:WagstheDog(2006)41.png File:WagstheDog(2006)42.png File:WagstheDog(2006)43.png File:WagstheDog(2006)44.png File:RosesTransition.jpg|Roses transition File:DorothyinTVSeries5.jpg|Dorothy File:Dorothy'sDancingAlphabet.jpg|Dorothy's Dancing Alphabet File:DorothyinTVSeries5_2.png|"Here's Anthony with another exciting letter." Dorothy'sDancingAlhphabet-LetterL.png|Anthony introducing the letter L Dorothy'sDancingAlphabet-LetterL2.png|Anthony doing the lion dance Dorothy'sDancingAlphabet-LetterL3.png|Dorothy doing the lion dance TheWigglesinWigglyShoppingList.jpg|The Wiggles AnthonyinWigglyShoppingList.jpg|Anthony GregandMurrayinWigglyShoppingList.jpg|Greg and Murray JeffSleepinginWigglyShoppingList.jpg|Jeff sleeping JeffWakingUpinWigglyShoppingList.jpg|Jeff waking up JeffinWigglyShoppingList.jpg|Jeff GregSinging12ThingstoBuy.jpg|Greg singing JeffandAnthonyinWigglyShoppingList.jpg|Jeff holding shopping bags and Anthony WigglyShoppingList.jpg|'"Let's go shopping! Beauty mate!" TheAwakeWigglesinWigglyShoppingList.jpg|The Awake Wiggles TheOtherWigglesinWigglyShoppingList.jpg|The Other Wiggles TheNonrealisticWigglesinWigglyShoppingList.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles TheUnforgottenWigglesinWigglyShoppingList.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles MurrayandJeffinWigglyShoppingList.jpg|Murray and Jeff GregandJeffinWigglyShoppingList.jpg|Greg and Jeff TheWiggleGeneralStore2.jpg|Wags the Dog TheWigglesandWagsinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags WagsandAnthonyattheWiggleGeneralStore.jpg|Wags and Anthony TheWigglesattheWiggleGeneralStore.jpg|The Wiggles TheWiggleGeneralStore11.jpg AnthonyPlayingDrumsinTVSeries5.jpg|Anthony playing the drums JeffSingingWeWishYouaMerryChristmas.jpg|Jeff singing "We Wish You a Merry Christmas" WagsinWigglyShoppingList.jpg|Wags 12ThingstoBuy.jpg|"12 Things to Buy" 4CrunchyApples.jpg|4 crunchy apples 6NewGuitarStrings.jpg|6 new guitar strings TheWiggleGeneralStore16.jpg 2Pillows.jpg|2 pillows JeffandWagsinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Jeff and Wags TheWiggleGeneralStore18.jpg GregandWagsinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Greg and Wags TheWiggleGeneralStore20.jpg TheWiggleGeneralStore21.jpg TheWiggleGeneralStore22.jpg TheWiggleGeneralStore23.jpg TheWiggleGeneralStore24.jpg TheWiggleGeneralStore25.jpg TheWiggleGeneralStore26.jpg 5WiggleCoins.jpg|5 Wiggle Coins TheWiggleGeneralStore27.jpg TheWiggleGeneralStore28.jpg|''"Very funny Anthony!" MusicSymbolTransition1.png MusicSymbolTransition2.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)1.png|Murray playing the red Maton Mastersound MS500 acoustic guitar File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)2.png|Havenu Shalom Alechem File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)3.png|The Hebrew Dancers File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)4.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)5.png|Anthony's feet File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)6.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)7.png|Adrian and Clare File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)8.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)9.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)10.png|Greg playing the tambourine File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)11.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)12.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)13.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)14.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)15.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)16.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)17.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)18.png|Ben and Caterina File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)19.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)20.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)21.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)22.png|Clare and Ben File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)23.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)24.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)25.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)26.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)27.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)28.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)29.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)30.png|Murray, Anthony, and Greg File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)31.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)32.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)33.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)34.png Jeff'sAnimaloftheWeek-FreshwaterTurtle.png|Jeff Jeff'sAnimaloftheWeek-FreshwaterTurtle2.png|A freshwater turtle VegetableSoup-Taiwanese.jpg|"Vegetable Soup" SamuelandCaptainFeatherswordinWigglyAnimation.jpg|Samuel and Captain Feathersword SamuelSingingVegetableSoup.jpg|Samuel singing TheProfessionalMandarinWigglesinWigglyAnimation.jpg|The Professional Mandarin Wiggles DannyandViviinWigglyAnimation.jpg|Danny and Vivi AnimatedTaiwaneseCaptainFeatherswordinVegetableSoup.jpg|Animated Captain Feathersword TheMandarinWigglesSingingVegetableSoup.jpg|The Mandarin Wiggles singing AnimatedViviPlayingEggplantKeyboard.jpg|Vivi playing eggplant keyboard AnimatedSamuelPlayingAppleDrums.jpg|Samuel playing apple drums AnimatedDannyPlayingZucchiniGuitar.jpg|Danny playing zucchini guitar TheMaleMandarinWigglesinWigglyAnimation.jpg|The Male Mandarin Wiggles AnimatedArthurPlayingCarrotGuitar.jpg|Arthur playing carrot guitar ArthurandViViinWigglyAnimation.jpg|Arthur and Vivi TheProWigglyHumansinMandarinAnimation.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans WigglyShoppingList-TheLittleWiggles.png|"Hey, guys, you know how much I love my food." WigglyShoppingList-TheLittleWiggles2.png|"Yes, Anthony, you love your food." WigglyShoppingList-TheLittleWiggles3.png|Little Anthony thinks he could be a superhero. WigglyShoppingList-TheLittleWiggles4.png|"I could be..." WigglyShoppingList-TheLittleWiggles5.png|Trumpet fanfare WigglyShoppingList-TheLittleWiggles6.png|"...Foodman!" WigglyShoppingList-TheLittleWiggles7.png|Little Anthony leaves the kitchen. FoodmanTransition.png|Foodman transition WigglyShoppingList-TheLittleWiggles8.png|Little Anthony as Foodman WigglyShoppingList-TheLittleWiggles9.png|"Cool!" WigglyShoppingList-TheLittleWiggles10.png|"What does Foodman do, Anthony?" WigglyShoppingList-TheLittleWiggles11.png|"Anything that needs to be done in a way of food." WigglyShoppingList-TheLittleWiggles12.png|"Getting food from the fridge." WigglyShoppingList-TheLittleWiggles13.png|Little Anthony opening the fridge door WigglyShoppingList-TheLittleWiggles14.png|Little Anthony holding food WigglyShoppingList-TheLittleWiggles15.png|"Drying the dishes." WigglyShoppingList-TheLittleWiggles16.png|Little Anthony drying the red dish WigglyShoppingList-TheLittleWiggles17.png|Little Anthony drying the yellow dish WigglyShoppingList-TheLittleWiggles18.png|Little Anthony drying the purple dish WigglyShoppingList-TheLittleWiggles19.png|Little Anthony drying the blue dish WigglyShoppingList-TheLittleWiggles20.png|"Preparing the food." WigglyShoppingList-TheLittleWiggles21.png|Little Anthony cutting apples WigglyShoppingList-TheLittleWiggles22.png|Little Anthony holding a bowl of apple slices WigglyShoppingList-TheLittleWiggles23.png|"Pouring drinks of water." WigglyShoppingList-TheLittleWiggles24.png|Little Anthony pouring water in Jeff's cup WigglyShoppingList-TheLittleWiggles25.png|Little Anthony pouring water in Greg's cup WigglyShoppingList-TheLittleWiggles26.png|Little Anthony pouring water in his own cup WigglyShoppingList-TheLittleWiggles27.png|Little Anthony pouring water in Murray's cup WigglyShoppingList-TheLittleWiggles28.png|"Ding!" WigglyShoppingList-TheLittleWiggles29.png|The Little Wiggles WigglyShoppingList-TheLittleWiggles30.png|"Wow, Foodman is great, Anthony." WigglyShoppingList-TheLittleWiggles31.png|"Yes, he is, but..." WigglyShoppingList-TheLittleWiggles32.png|"...it's a lot easy being Anthony." WigglyShoppingList-TheLittleWiggles33.png|"Oh, Anthony!" TheGameoftheYear14.jpg|The Wiggles dancing We'reDancingWithWagstheDog-TVSeries5Prologue.jpg|Jeff introducing "We're Dancing with Wags the Dog" at the Wiggly concert We'reDancingWithWagstheDog-2004Live.jpg|"We're Dancing with Wags the Dog" (Live) MoveYourArmsLikeHenry-SpanishPrologue.jpg|Murray and Jeff introducing The Mariachi Wiggles MueveLosBrazosComoHenry.jpg|"Mueve los brazos como kike."'' HenryinMariachiAnimation.jpg|Henry MariachiGregSingingMueveLosBrazosComoHenry.jpg|Mariachi Greg singing WagsinMariachiAnimation.jpg|Wags DorothyinMariachiAnimation.jpg|Dorothy MoveYourArmsLikeHenry-SpanishVersion.jpg|"Mueve Los Brazos Como Henry" DorothyDancinginMariachiAnimation.jpg|Dorothy dancing TheOppositeWigglyGroupinMariachiAnimation.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group TheMariachiWigglesandHenrytheOctopus.jpg|The Mariachi Wiggles and Henry WigglyShoppingList-Epilogue.png|Adrian, Murray and Ben Category:Music Category:Series 5 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:2006 Category:2006 episodes Category:Wiggles episodes Category:Series 5 Category:Episodes focused on Anthony Category:Episodes focused on Jeff Category:Episodes focused on Greg Category:Episodes focused on Murray Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 5 Galleries Category:2004 Category:2004 episodes Category:2005 Category:2005 episodes Category:Christmas-related episodes